Small space flight instruments and other such instruments have been confined to simple systems utilizing microcontrollers and microcontroller cores. Microcontrollers can perform linear transfer function calculations readily, but when non-linear calculations are needed, many microcontrollers do not contain the resources to perform the non-linear calculations. Learning algorithms are one method of solving for and calculating non-linear transfer functions. Most learning algorithms typically reside in larger computation frames and are rather complex. Fuzzy logic systems work well with microcontrollers, but adaptive fuzzy systems require a great deal of computational power. Thus, a simpler solution to a self-learning, auto adaptive system may be attractive for smaller instruments. For example, a method and system for such instruments that may learn a linear or non-linear transfer function may be beneficial.